Sponge bath
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Gene has gotten a little hurt at work so to make him feel better Alex is giving him a sponge bath.


Sponge bath

Gene has gotten a little hurt at work so to make him feel better Alex is giving him a sponge bath. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is set in 2011 I would like to thank CharleyBeanieX for her help with the slangs words I needed. The only thing I own is the character Henry Lewis.

Gene sat on the bed in his and Alex's room watching as she got things ready to give him a sponge bath. He gotten hurt at the station earlier when him, Sam, Ray and Chris brought in a blagger. That was caught running nude in the park that day. And Alex thought that by giving him sponge bath would make feel better after everything that had happen.

Begin flashback

_Chris and Ray open the doors leading into the CID in Fenchurch east station, as Gene and Sam led in a man named Henry Lewis who had been seen running nude in a park. _

"_I told you coppers that I did nothing wrong" stated Henry as he fought against Gene and Sam. _

'_You were caught running nude in park that was full of people" said Sam._

"_Yes and lot of them were old women like me old mam" said Gene. Henry had thought that if he had just gone back home and put some clothes on he that would not get caught. He clearly had no brains in his head thought Gene._

_Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz had come out of the CID and seen the guy fight against Gene and Sam. _

"_Is this the pervert who was running nude in the park" asked Alex._

"_Yes this is the scum bag who thought he looked good nude and wanted everyone to see" Said Gene._

_When Alex spoke the guy turn and looked at her. "Hey sweetheart want to see my twelve inch cock" asked Henry as he looked her up and down. Everyone look when he said that, what happen next made no one shocked. As Gene jumped the man who dare hit on his bolly _

_Both Gene and Henry rolled on the ground with Gene using his fist and Henry his legs. Sam, Ray and Chris pulled both men apart and Henry was led down to a cell by Sam and Ray and Gene was taking into his office by Alex. _

End Flashback

Alex looked over at Gene who bruises on his legs and stomach from kicks he got from Henry. Her eyes trailed up to meet his.

"Am not as young as I used to be bolly am going to bruise a lot easier now" said Gene as he looked in her eyes.

"I know that Gene" said Alex as she touch his face.

"Now what do you say we get your sponge bath done" said Alex with a sexy smile.

"Ok how do you want me" asked Gene.

"You can stand up while I bathe you," Alex said seductively.

Alex went into the bathroom she came out a minute later with a bucket filled with warm water. She put the bucket on the floor next to the bed and grabbed the sponge and gel off the nightstand where she had put them earlier.

Gene got off the bed to stand up and watched as Alex removed her clothes. Getting the sponge wet and soapy, Alex got behind Gene and ran the sponge across his shoulders and down his arms. She then washed his back and knelt down to wash his legs.

"Alex, you missed a spot," said Gene.

"Did I? I guess I will have to go back and wash it."

With that, she soaped the sponge and slowly ran it over his bottom. After she washed his arse, she moved to stand in front of him. He watched as she knelt down once again and washed the front of legs and worked her way up to wash his hips and thighs. His eyes got big and locked with hers as he saw her take hold of his cock and wash it very gently.

As she washed his cock, it got very hard. After she washed his cock she stood up again and washed his chest and his neck. When she was done, Alex threw the sponge back in the bucket and leaned over to kiss Gene. As the kiss grew more passionate, Gene picked Alex up and carried her over to bed, and laid her down on it. He climbed on top of her where he kissed her just as passionate he did before.

After a few minutes, they felt their need for each other. They knew they had to have each other now. Alex got off Gene and laid down next to him for a rest. Two hours later, Alex and Gene woke up and she got off the bed to get a glass of water because her throat was dry

"What are you looking Gene" asked Alex as she saw him stare at her from the bed.

"You look so sexy standing there drinking a glass of water" said Gene as his eyes ran over her body.

"And you look sexy lying there in our bed staring at me Gene. Oh and would you look at that Gene your little friend looks like he is ready to play again," said Alex as she got back into bed.

"He is always ready to play with you bolls"

Well then, Gene, I guess he will have to come into the playhouse and play then" she said playfully.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Gene broke the kiss. "Oh, Alex, I want you on all fours, now!"

"But Gene what about your bruises" asked Alex as did as he ask.

He did not answer her instead he got behind her and made love to her.

"Oh, Gene, that was wonderful!" She moaned a little as they were remaking the bed later that night and then getting ready for bed.

"I know, Alex. I love giving you pleasure and I love you" said Gene as they got into bed.

"I love you too Gene."

The End

Notes

Just wondering who wrote the Gene and Alex story that was set in series 2 episode two that has Gene and Alex making love in the sauna? Because I can't see it is not on the here anymore. And I would like to read it again.


End file.
